


[podfic] Mended

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Hope, Magic, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: "A life among humans requires much courage."





	[podfic] Mended

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875960) by [zeldadestry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry). 



> photo used for the cover art is by [Qynn Valentynne](https://www.flickr.com/photos/qvalentynne/5138043918/in/set-72157625918658486) on flickr

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/pcjzsr08pzgy0q6/Midsommer%20Night%27s%20Dream%20Mended%20w%20music.mp3?dl=0) (5.63 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:11:49

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year friends. Let's hope the next is kinder than this one.


End file.
